Naruto: the Dark Sands
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: When Naruto and friends meet up with Larra, Garra's cousin, and his team of dangerous Suna Ninjas. But they also go against a crab hermit, a villiage hidden shadows, and a evil man who is a master of evil jutsu. Will Naruto and friends survive this?
1. The Dark Trio's past

This is a new story me and my brother is working on; _**Naruto: Dark Sands**_. Here's you go.

Prologue: The Dark Trio's past

It shows a dark night near Konoha, as a menacing growl is heard. Everyone turns to see the forest ruffle a bit.

The ground shakes as a roar is heard. Everyone looked up to see a evil-looking orange fox with dark red eyes, nine-large tails, and also a menacing look in his eyes. This is the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed fox.

It roars as it began to smash buildings and crush people. But over-looking the whole thing was a trio of young Suna villagers.

One was laughing his head off. "What wimps!" said the laughing man.

The man had long blue hair in a ponytail, dark red eyes with 12 black dots inside, a purple jumpsuit under a black and purple cloak with a hood. His jumpsuit had long gloves and boots attached to where it should be. Around his right was a strange symbol hidden under bandages, and on his back was a strange black circle with a smaller red one in the middle (making it look like a large eye) On his right ankle was a headband with a strange symbol on it.

"These guys are better off under the ocean. I can take thing down with a flick of my wrist!" laughed the young man.

"Don't be so cocky, Modis." Said a young woman, who whacked him upside the head.

The young woman had light brown hair in a side ponytail, a belt with strange looking, 13 gourds similar to a certain Suna villager. She was wearing a similar to Modis's, only more feminine and looked more like regular clothing; a dark purple shirt with a yellow circle on the chest part, dark colored pants, and also no gloves. Around her neck was her headband.

"Easy Shikamari." Modis said with a hint of humor in his voice. "We don't need to get into each other's shoes, do we?"

"That doesn't make sense!" said Shikamari with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

A voice then asks "Who is that in the tree?" They turn to see a young man with dark red hair, dark circles over his dark green eyes, a light skin tone, a cloak over his clothing, which was similar to Modis's…only less of a jumpsuit and with a sash over his chest, covered with small pouches. His headband was on his right arm.

Modis laughed and says "Ah Larra, our fearless leader. I forgot you were there."

Larra gave him a look as he says calmly "Modis, go see who it is."

"Okay, be right back." Said Modis, as he suddenly turn blurry for a second before saying "I know who it is; a guy controlling the Great Fox."

"Be more specific." Shikamari said with annoyance.

Modis sighs and says "From what I saw; a orange mask with only one eye-hole, a black cloak and that's it."

Larra sighs and says "Lets see if we can capture the Great Fox."

Shikamari then saw something; a large red-colored toad with a vest and a large sword on it's back. Her pupil's shrank as she says "L-Lar-Larra! Mo-Mo-Modis! There's a-a-a…"

"Toad?" Modis asked. "IS that the word you looking for. Uh…Shikamari? You okay?" He then saw her pass out. "She hasn't gotten over her phobia of frogs?"

"Seems so." Larra said calmly as he saw a figure on top of the toad. "Lets just relax and see what he'll do."

The figure then glowed bright white as the two young men covered their eyes. And then they saw…the fox was gone! Modis looked shocked as he says "What? The fox! IT's Gone! Poof! Nada! Man, our contract is ruined! Ah, that money for nothing!"

"Shut up." Larra said plainly. "Lets go." As he got Shikamari over his shoulder, but stopped when he heard crying. "Hmm? A infint? Modis!"

Modis nods and says "Got it." He got into position and vanishes. He comes back a second later. "I saw a baby, and want to know what?"

"What?" asked Larra, confused.

"He now carries…the Great Fox!" said Modis, as Larra groans.

"Another one? Just what this world needs," Larra groaned, rubbing his temples. "Lets go. We'll be back in a few years…"

"What about the contract?" asked Modis. "I WANT THE MONEY! How are we supposed to pay for our rent?"

Larra then says "We'll just steal it from a rich man, duh."

"But I…but…that's a good idea, actually," said Modis, rubbing his chin. "See ya in a week!" as he suddenly took off to the north, leaving a sonic boom a second after.

Larra sighs as he walked on, not knowing that he was being followed.

A few miles later, Modis was waiting by a strange temple, waiting for his teammates. He then saw Larra and says "About time. IT took you about…" He looked up and saw the sun was coming up. "5 hours, did you walk?"

Larra says "What do you think?" Shikamari asked with annoyance.

"What did you? Sing? Kiss little boys? Kiss Larra? Give money to the Poor? That would be stupid though…well, if you give money to the poor, give it to yourself. Better yet…_me_. Just call me the treasurer,"

Then suddenly a whip made out of sand hits Modis. "Somehow…I think I deserved that." Modis whispered to as the sand suddenly turns into grass on him. Larra's hands were outstretched, meaning he did that.

"Lets go inside. We need to rest." Larra said calmly as he walked ahead.

"You mean _you_ need to rest. I feel fine." Modis said with a hint of sarcasm. Shikamari gave him a look as he says "Shutting up." Modis said, holding up his hands as he walked in.

Following them was a man clad in a black, demonic armor with a ripped cape and dark red marks covering the chest plate. He walked ahead, as he removed his helmet; showing off an old looking man with a long beard.

Larra and his teammates walked threw the temple, seeing prophesies of different people. Modis groans as he says "Boring! Where's mine? I know! It's up there!" He vanishes, but comes back a second later. "Dang it!"

Shikamari sighs as she hears something behind her. She turns around as she gets out a kunai, a strange looking black metal dagger.

Larra puts a hand out and suddenly a slab of rock near him suddenly melts down into a pile of sand and it began to move towards him.

The old man smirked evilly as he did a few hand signs. "**Time style: Frozen time jutsu!**"

"What?" asked Modis, confused? Suddenly a flash of light began to engulf all four of them, as the man looked surprised.

"Wait! It wasn't supposed to hit me t-!" the temple froze in time; the fire didn't flicker, mice and birds froze in the middle of their activities. The sand that Larra made stayed suspended in the air as all of them looked shocked.

It zoomed out of the temple as suddenly it shows the temple; a large building with a frozen clock on the tallest tower. It was now suspended in the 'air' by a silver-blue energy, and suddenly words formed from that.

Naruto: The Dark Sands

End of chapter 1

What do you think so far? Well, I know I showed a few instance of the Kyuubi attack, but that was just supposed to show that they were there at the time. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Temple of Time

Time to continue this story, shall we? Enjoy. And just so you know, here's some important things to know.

First: This takes place 3 years after Shippuden; so don't expect any Akatsuki to show up to often.

Second: Expect couples to appear. Here's the following; Naruto/Hinata, Shikamari and Temari, Konohamaru and Hanabi, and many others.

And third: There will be some new characters that my brother and me created in this story. The first three characters we introduced are three examples.

Chapter 1: Temple of Time

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade, a woman with dark eyes and blond hair, was sitting in her desk as she looked at three young teens.

The first one on the far left was a teenage girl with long blue hair, pale colored eyes, a lavender coat, blue pants, black shoes, and also a headband around her neck. This is Hinata Hyuga, who was looking at the person sitting right next to her.

That person was a young man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, a orange and black coat, black pants, black shoes, a black headband around his forehead, and also smirk on his face. This is Naruto Uzumaki, a good ninja in Konoha.

The last person there was another young man with a slight ponytail in his hair, a bored look in his dark eyes, a dark green vest with quite a few pockets on the front and sides, dark blue pants, and also the same headband as the other two on his right shoulder. This is Shikamaru Nara, the only higher-ranked Ninja out of the three of them.

Tsunade then says "As you know, there has been strange things happening between us and the Sand Village. Gaara asked us to see if we can figure out what happened 18 years ago."

"What exactly_ happened_?" asked Shikamaru, looking at her calmly.

"You see, during the time of Kyuubi's attack, a strange occurrence caused a strange serge of chakra to make an old temple to vanish. what is left is a strange, cubical hole."

Hinata asks "W-why is that so i-important for the Sand Vil-liage?"

"You see…Gaara's cousin, Larra of the Bloody sand, was inside there." Said Tsunade calmly, as Naruto looked confused.

"'Bloody Sand'?" asked Naruto, confused. "What kind of nickname is that? A rip-off of Gaara's?"

"No." Tsunade said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You see…he and his team are very dangerous. But they are also very well-adjusted to war."

"What kind of problem is that then?" asked Shikamaru, giving her a look.

"You see…the Sand Village and us might go to war with the Sound again, but since they have gained power over the years, we might need their help." Tsunade explained.

"And you want us to see if they left any clues there?" asked Naruto, scratching his head with confusion.

Tsunade nods and says "Well…you three could try to find them as well. If they're dead…just come back then."

The three nods, as Shikamaru asks, "Are you saying this will just be troublesome then it sounds?"

"If it is, well…just make sure you came back safely." Tsunade, as they nod.

(Later)

Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata began their walk to the gate, as Hinata double-checked the supplies in her bag. "You missing anything?" asked Naruto, as Shikamaru sighed.

"It would be a lot more troublesome to go the Hyuga Compound right when we're near the gate." Shikamaru pointed out with a hint of boredom in his voice. "I'll go check the…square hole first." He speeds up at that, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

The two then decided to catch up to him, as Hinata puts her bag over her shoulder, accidentally letting some things fall out; a bento, a book, and a few more things.

She says "Oh no…" as she grabbed the bento and puts it back in the bag as Naruto picked up the book with confusion…since he saw a old-looking doodle in it of himself in it.

"Uh…when did you draw this?" asked Naruto, as Shikamaru came over.

"Draw what?" Asked Shikamaru, as he looked over Naruto's shoulder, but the two noticed the book wasn't in his hand anymore. They looked to see Hinata, with a light blush, was putting the books and the other things that fell out into the bag and zipped it up

"I-It's nothing im-important." Hinata said with a slight blush on her face. "So…wh-where are we going?"

"Just outside of the border." Shikamaru said, as they got threw the gate as they began to scope the area, incase someone was near by.

Naruto then asks "Which way is it?"

"Two hours west I believe." Shikamaru said as they went that direction.

(Two hours later)

Naruto yelped as he felt something bite his leg. He shook it off as he asks, "Where did that cat come from?" as he saw it run away. The cat looked at him with dark golden eyes, hissing, it's dark blue fur raised a bit.

Hinata sighs as she noticed something; a large, dark colored square in the ground, seemingly made of dirt and small rocks, as two large pieces of wood, like two doors, standing completely without a problem.. "I-I th-think I found where the temple was." Hinata said, looking at the doors with confusion.

Naruto then asks "Uh…why is there doors without a building? That doesn't make any sense at all."

Shikamaru nods and says "Your right. Hmm…" He walked over to the door and walked around and shrugs. "I don't see anything special."

Naruto sighs as he turned the knob of one of the doors, as Hinata asks "Y-you sure that's a good idea, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugs and says, "I am honestly not sure." As he opened the door and was freaked to see that a room was on the other side. He looked confused as he looked past it and saw that the door still looked closed on the other side. "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Hinata, looking confused.

"There's a building behind the door, and yet no building here."

Shikamaru walked threw the door and saw he was inside. "Strange." Said the shadow-user, as they saw the four frozen people, who were the trio from years ago and the man that trapped them there. "Uh…guys?"

Hinata and Naruto walked in and saw the frozen people also. "Hinata, are they alive?" asked Naruto.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and nods. "They are alive, just stuck. Maybe if we take them out of here." As they began to drag the three out of the room, which made the temple reappear.

The three began to move again, and saw the Konoha Ninja, and got ready for battle. Modis then asks, "Where did these guys come from?"

Larra shrugs and says "Seems they are from Konoha, so Leaf Villiagers."

Shikamari nods and gets her sand ready, as Hinata asks, "Isn't that Gaara's thing?"

"How do you know my cousin?" asked Larra, shocking them big time.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, surprised to hear that.

"I am Larra of the Bloody Sand; Gaara's cousin." Larra said calmly.

End of Chapter 2

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And if anyone has any ideas for the story, like OC for me to use, I think I can find a way to fit it in. So Please Read, Review and Suggest away.


End file.
